


In Over His Head

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Maxie saves Spinelli from a bar fight.





	In Over His Head

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: In Over His Head  
Characters: Spinelli and Maxie  
Pairing: Spinelli/Maxie  
Rating/Warning: PG. Het.  
Summary: Maxie saves Spinelli from a bar fight.  
A/N: Thanks to gunknivesandplaid for betaing. This is a drabble written for a daily word prompt on the FB group Fanfiction Review Train.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own GH or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 181 without title and ending.

Word: Trouble

*In Over His Head*

Spinelli knew he was in over his head. He had just spilled a drink on another bar patron nearby and the guy looked pissed off. The stranger approached him and by the looks of the other man, he was trouble.

Spinelli glanced around the bar, hoping Maxie would come back in time to keep the muscle bound man from ripping him apart. As the man grabbed him by the front of his shirt, a welcome voice was heard and Spinelli sighed in relief. “Remove your hands from my boyfriend’s shirt or I’ll call my uncle, the Police Commissioner and tell him you’re harassing us.”

The man glared at Maxie, then turned back to Spinelli and punched him once in the face, which caused the computer hacker to scream and fall to the floor.

There was a groan as Maxie kicked the offending stranger in the groin, which finally made the man curse and leave. Maxie turned back to Spinelli and helped him up from the floor. She led him out of the bar and to her car, where she drove him home.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gunknivesandplaid for betaing. This is a drabble written for a daily word prompt on the FB group Fanfiction Review Train.


End file.
